Ah! No Drinking and Driving!
by Dark Raven4
Summary: Keiichi's sister Megumi does something stupid and dangerous and is ridden with guilt, and asks Belldandy for some help in overcoming it.


**Ah! No Drinking and Driving**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this fan-fiction are not created by me, nor am I in any way affiliated with whatever company produces Ah! My Goddess! So, if you're the company that owns the rights to it, please don't sue me, as I'm not making any money off this. As a warning, this fic contains descriptions of a semi-consensual spanking. If such literature offends you, please do not read it. While the story isn't overly graphic and has no overt sexual content in it, it does contain some innuendo and descriptive words that could be taken sexually. As such it is intended for readers over 13 years old.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at the temple when Megumi walked up to ask Keiichi a favor. She stepped up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, a smiling Belldandy answered, "Hi Megumi, please come inside." Megumi respectfully removed her shoes and entered. "Thanks Belldandy. Is K home?" Megumi asked. Belldandy replied, "Yes, he's in his room getting ready for class and should be out soon. Would you like some tea while you're waiting?" Megumi responded, "I'd love some. Thank you." Urd and Skuld had both traveled back to heaven to fill out some of the usual paperwork and would be gone for the next 2 or 3 days, so things were quieter than usual.

Megumi and Belldandy then headed to the living room where Bell poured Megumi and herself some tea, and both sat down to drink. "So, how have you been Megumi?" Belldandy asked, "We haven't seen you around very much lately." Megumi took a sip of her tea and placed the cup on the table. Megumi then replied, "I've been very busy lately with class and both the motor club and the softball club. The softball club has a function I have to attend tonight, and I've spent the last week preparing for that." Megumi then paused and let out an exasperated sigh. She continued, "And now my bike's engine is not working properly. I can't get it to start, and I haven't had time to fix it yet, but I'd really like to have one for the party tonight."

About 5 minutes later Keiichi walked out and saw both Megumi and Belldandy sitting together. "Would you like some tea?" Belldandy asked Keiichi in her usual soft and gentle voice. "No thanks Bell. There are a few things I need to take care of." Keiichi responded. Before he could walk out the door though, Megumi interrupted, "K. Can I please borrow your bike tonight? Mine isn't working and I haven't had time to fix it yet, but there's a party I'm hosting for the softball club tonight and I'd really like to take a bike there." Keiichi thought for a moment, sighed, and replied, "I guess so. I was going to take it on some errands, but I guess I can take the subway if you really need it." Megumi gleefully responded, "Thanks a bunch K! I'll bring it back tonight when we're done." Keiichi handed Megumi the keys, and she ran out, started the bike, and rode off.

A few hours later, the party she was throwing was in full swing. Megumi started off the night doing some racing and a few harmless stunts on K's bike. There was laughing and joking, and as is typical with any college party, plenty of drinking. Megumi was able to borrow the motor club's karaoke machine and treated the softball club to her rather tipsy rendition of a few of her favorite Japanese songs. The purpose of the party was supposed to be planning for how to get additional members to join, but most of the time was spent doing anything but. Still, Megumi was able to justify it as a morale building experience, and everyone certainly was having a good time.

As the party wound down around 11:30PM that night, Megumi's friends and fellow members noticed that she was still slurring her speech quite a bit, and seemed a little unstable on her feet. She did not seem to be much aware of this though, and got up to leave. A couple of her friends suggested to her that she might want to stay in the clubhouse for the night rather than going home, as she did not appear to be fit for even walking home, much less riding a motorcycle back. Megumi responded to one of them, "I feel fine. I'm just a little tipsy. I've been riding bikes for years now and I can handle them even with a bit of alcohol. Besides, if I don't bring the bike back tonight, Keiichi isn't going to be very happy with me." A few others expressed concern as well, but Megumi decided she could handle the ride back to the temple. She got on the bike, started it, and headed back toward the temple.

Everything went well on the way back for the most part. The roads were empty, and except for crossing a couple lines on a few occasions, the trip was, partly due to luck, without incident. She pulled into the driveway of the temple and got off the bike to walk it up the rest of the way. Unfortunately for her, Megumi's balance was far from perfect, and as she got to around ¾ of the way up the walk, she stumbled and fell over the bike and the bike went crashing down to the ground. The sound brought Keiichi and Belldandy outside to see what had happened, and Keiichi looked and saw his bike on the ground with his sister on top. "Ahhh!" He shouted as he ran over with Belldandy following close behind. Megumi slowly pushed herself up, and said in a slurred voice, "I'm sorry K. I just lost my balance." The bike had minor damage, with a broken mirror, a dented fuel tank, and some scratched chrome, but it was otherwise alright.

Keiichi looked at his sister and asked, "Are you alright Meg?" She responded in slurred speech, "I'm fine. I just tripped on my way up the walk. I'll fix your bike tomorrow." As she spoke, Keiichi immediately noticed the strong odor of alcohol on her breath and her slurred speech. He asked in a half-concerned, half-stunned voice, "Megumi. Are you drunk? Did you drive home like this?" Megumi replied, "Oh K, I just had a couple drinks. I'm fine and I was fine to drive. Look, I made it here just fine and the only reason this happened is that I tripped on the walk. Don't worry about it. I'll fix the bike tomorrow."

K was shocked at the reply. Megumi knew better than this. She had been riding long enough to know that alcohol and motor vehicles, especially motorcycles, didn't mix well at all. K wanted to say something, but he was absolutely speechless, as he could not believe his sister would be so irresponsible. After an awkward moment of silence, Belldandy broke in and said, "Megumi. Why don't you stay here tonight? You can sleep here and go home tomorrow." Megumi, oblivious to her brother's anger, and not even seeing a problem at this point agreed. She was tired and needed to get some sleep if she was going to fix the bike the next day. Keiichi was upset, but ultimately decided that it would be best to wait until the next day to say anything, as anything he said now might be unintentionally hurtful, and besides, he knew from experience that trying to explain something to somebody who's as drunk as Megumi was would be completely pointless. It would be better to let her sleep it off and talk to her about it the next day. Megumi staggered her way inside and lay down in the guest room and drifted quickly off to sleep.

The next morning, Megumi woke up with a slight hangover, but it wasn't particularly unbearable. She remembered pretty much all of the events that had occurred last night, and it didn't take her long to regret her decision to drive home in that condition. She got up and headed toward the living room but stopped short when she overheard Keiichi and Belldandy talking. She felt that interrupting now would not be such a good idea, as she knew Keiichi already was not going to be pleased with her actions the night before. Instead, she stayed outside the door and eavesdropped.

"I don't even know what to say to her Bell. I mean, I never thought she would do something like this. She's been riding for years now, and she's seen what can happen even to riders who are completely careful. I just… I don't know Bell." Keiichi explained in an angry but concerned tone. Belldandy responded, "I know that you're worried about Megumi, but I don't think she intended to do something so dangerous, and in any case, there was only a little damage done. Maybe you should just…" Keiichi interrupted, "The bike… I don't care about what happened to the bike. I could fix that in a day. Even if she had wrecked it that would be the least of my concerns. She's my only sister Bell, and I'm really worried that she might do this again and hurt or kill somebody, or worse, herself."

Bell listened, thought for a moment, and replied, "Maybe you should talk to her Keiichi and explain your concerns. She really is a good person Keiichi. I've known her for almost as long as I've known you and I'm certain of it." Keiichi responded, "I know she's a good person Bell. She's a great person and a great sister. She just… sometimes her judgment isn't the best and she makes bad decisions, but this isn't just bad judgment. She could have been killed. I have to get going, but I'll talk to her when I get back and hopefully this won't ever happen again." Megumi realized that if she didn't want to get caught eavesdropping she'd better head back to her room, which she did. Keiichi left to go run some errands.

Sitting in the guest room, Megumi was starting to feel extremely guilty. She knew her brother would be upset about the bike, but after she heard him express that it was her he was the most worried about, she felt even worse. She knew that drinking and driving was wrong, especially on a motorcycle. She had seen what motorcycles could do to even the most careful riders. She knew that alcohol could impair her judgment as well as her reflexes, and she felt ashamed that she had let it get the best of her and cause her to do something so reckless. Keiichi was right about one thing. She was a great person and a great young woman but she didn't always exercise her best judgment.

Megumi continued to sit and think about the past. Her parents weren't overly strict with either her or Keiichi when they were younger, however whenever she had done something particularly dangerous as a kid and her mother found out, the result was a sound spanking to ensure she never did whatever it was again. Her mother wasn't the biggest fan of spanking, and rarely ever used it, but to protect her daughter from harming herself she did not hesitate to do so. Megumi thought, "What would Mom do if she found out about this? What if I was still living there and I came home like that?" She could not help but wonder if the result would be the same even at her age: a spanking. It didn't matter now though. She wasn't living at home now. She was on her own and responsible for her own actions now. She didn't have her mother there to protect her anymore. It was just her alone with the guilt and shame she felt from endangering her life and the lives of others and from causing her brother to be worried for her life and safety.

Just then Belldandy knocked on the door and asked, "Megumi, would you like some breakfast?" Megumi answered, "Thank you Belldandy, I'll be there in a moment." How she was going to eat when her stomach was upset partly because of the hangover and partly because of her guilt was beyond her, but she headed to the living room and began eating slowly, hanging her head, too ashamed to look Belldandy in the eye. Bell sat down across from her and asked, "What's wrong Megumi?" Megumi, with tears starting to form in her eyes burst out, "I'm so sorry Belldandy. I heard you and Keiichi talking, and I feel horrible for making him worry like that. He's right. I could have killed myself of someone else. How would that have made Keiichi and my parents feel? I feel absolutely rotten." Belldandy walked over to Megumi and gave her a hug and consoled her, "It's alright. Everybody makes mistakes Megumi. It's part of being human. As long as you learn from…" Megumi interrupted her, "No! I knew better. I didn't think, and I was stupid. If I had done something like this when I was living at home, my mom would have… Never mind."

Megumi didn't feel any better. In fact, her guilt was getting worse. She didn't like the idea that she had essentially gotten away with something so serious simply because she was on her own now, and there was no one to correct her for it. Then an idea slowly crept into her head. Belldandy had always been like an older sister to her. She had always been there for her, just as she had been with Keiichi, and she was always willing to help her in whatever way she could. "Ummm… Belldandy…" Megumi nervously stammered, "Can I ask you a… favor?" Belldandy replied, "Of course you can."

Megumi gathered her courage and began explaining, "When I was young, when I did something really dangerous, my mom would… well… she would spank me for it. I hated it at the time, but I always felt better afterwards and I never did the same thing again." Belldandy nodded. Megumi continued, "Well, I'm not living at home anymore, and so my mom isn't here, but well… this is so hard to ask…" Belldandy answered, "It's ok, take your time." Megumi stopped for a moment, took a breath and continued, "Since you and K have been dating, I've always considered you to be like an older sister to me. I trust you probably more than anyone, and I know that you care for me. You've said as much and you've shown it time and time again. Since my mom isn't here and because the guilt is eating me from the inside out, I was wondering if… well, if you would do what my mother used to do and spank me for what I did last night."

Belldandy was taken aback by this. It was true. Belldandy cared for Megumi as though Megumi was her little sister, and would do anything she could to help her. Still, she felt like she was being put in a very uncomfortable situation. The very idea of causing someone she loved pain, for whatever reason, was foreign to her. While Urd and Skuld had received their fair share of spankings as children, Belldandy had maybe received one or two the entire time she was growing up. She knew what it was to give and receive one, but she did not know if she could do it. The expression on her face was one of surprise and shock. But then she looked into Megumi's eyes and could see that this wasn't going to get better anytime soon unless something was done. This was really bothering her, and it pained Bell to see Meg like this as well.

Belldandy thought silently for a few moments while Megumi waited nervously. Bell knew if she agreed that she would have to make sure that it was not going to be an easy ordeal, or neither her nor Megumi would feel any better afterward, and it wouldn't be much of a deterrent to prevent it from happening again. The whole purpose of doing it would be defeated if Bell went easy on her. This made it even more difficult, but if she spanked her correctly it would be over in a matter of minutes, Megumi would feel better, and she was convinced she wouldn't do something so reckless again. Then she gave her answer, "If that's what you really want Megumi. If you really think that would help, then I am willing to do it, but before you say this is really what you want, I'm going to warn you that if I do this, I cannot go easy on you. If I'm to take on the role of your mother and discipline you then I have to do it effectively, and for something this serious, that means that it's going to hurt quite a bit. Do you still want to do this?"

Megumi stopped and thought for a moment. Belldandy was serious, and she was really going to spank her if she agreed. Megumi was somewhat worried about essentially giving up all control of the situation, which is what she would ultimately be doing, but what did she expect when she asked for this? Still, she trusted Belldandy, and though she knew it would hurt – a great deal – she also knew that Bell would never do anything that would cause her any real harm. It did not take her long to make the decision. She replied half crying, "I understand Belldandy, and I still need to go through with this. It's not a matter of "want." I think "need" is a better term to use here. I need this or I'm going to go crazy with guilt." Megumi watched as Belldandy stood up and saw the expression on her face change to a loving but firm look and in an equally loving but firm voice Belldandy said, "Alright Megumi. Let's go to my room." Megumi looked down, somewhat scared and somewhat relieved at the same time and replied in a quiet voice, "Ok."

Megumi stood up slowly and followed Belldandy into her room. She could already feel her bottom start to tingle, as she knew what was going to happen next. She asked for this. She knew she needed a spanking, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. Once Belldandy and Megumi entered the room, Belldandy picked up a hairbrush from a table in her room. Megumi saw this and opened her mouth to object, but quickly silenced herself. She should have expected nothing less. Belldandy had warned her of the consequences of accepting, and she was not going to go back on it now. Megumi merely hung her head, and looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes, as Belldandy knelt seizan style in the center of the room.

Belldandy in a gentle yet firm voice ordered Megumi to come to her right side. Megumi obeyed and slowly walked over to Belldandy and stood next to her. Belldandy calmly but with authority stated, "Megumi, I want you to take down your pants and underwear to your knees and bend across my lap." Megumi was aghast, and replied in an almost childlike voice, "Do you really have to spank me bare Belldandy? I mean, do you really think that's necessary?" Belldandy's sensed the fear in her Megumi's voice and lightened her tone slightly, "You said you trusted me right Megumi? Do you think I would ever do anything to harm you?" Megumi looked into Belldandy's eyes and saw that she was not enjoying this at all, and could tell that Belldandy was as uncomfortable with the situation as she was. She responded, "Yes. I trust you Belldandy, and I know for a fact you wouldn't do anything that would really hurt me." Belldandy then replied, "Then please do as I say."

Megumi consented, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to her knees, and followed them with her panties exposing herself from the waist down. Belldandy though was not looking at Megumi's nether regions, but continued looking at Megumi's face as it turned red with embarrassment. Bell gently took Megumi's wrist and guided her over her lap, and placed her arm firmly around her waist. Belldandy spoke, "Megumi. Your brother and I care a great deal for you, and I'm not going to enjoy this at all, but I'm going to make sure you never do something like this again." Megumi replied in a nervous voice, "I understand."

Belldandy looked down at the young woman sprawled across her lap like a five year old child. Her bottom was well-rounded and somewhat firm. Despite being nervous, Megumi managed to keep her bottom relaxed and did not tense it as Bell prepared to start the spanking. Megumi had several things going through her mind at this point. First and foremost was how stupid she felt for ever putting herself in a situation where this became necessary, and running a close second was how badly this was going to hurt. She allowed herself to cry softly even before the spanking began, letting the tears of guilt flow from her eyes freely.

Belldandy placed the hairbrush beside her and placed her hand on Megumi's smooth bottom and announced, "I'm going to start with my hand and then I'll use the brush." Megumi was slightly relieved by this thought, as she was absolutely terrified about how badly the brush would have hurt if she used it right from the start. "Yes Belldandy," was the only response Megumi gave. With that, Belldandy raised her hand and brought it down on Megumi's right cheek with a significant amount of force, causing a smacking sound that echoed throughout the house. Megumi winced. Belldandy was normally gentle, but in this situation she would never have known it. She did not have long to ponder this however, as Belldandy then delivered three sharp smacks to her left buttock, followed by another three to the right. It was already hurting and it was only just beginning. Megumi, who was crying silently even before the spanking started, was already beginning to sob as she felt her butt beginning to sting and burn.

Belldandy continued to spank Megumi while her bottom slowly turned a light shade of pink. Megumi by this time was sobbing uncontrollably. Belldandy also had tears in her eyes. It hurt her deeply to do this to Keiichi's sister and one of her best friends. She knew it was necessary and knew she had to keep going, but it was getting hard for her to do so. As she spanked she noticed Megumi starting to tense her now reddening buttocks as each spank landed. The spanking was beginning to get through to her, which is exactly what Belldandy had intended.

After Megumi's bottom had turned a slightly darker shade of pink Belldandy stopped and let Megumi lay there and cry more for a moment before picking up the hairbrush. Megumi noticed this, turned to face Belldandy, and began to beg, "No, please don't use that. I'm really sorry Belldandy. I'll never do something like this again. I promise. Please don't use the brush." Belldandy, with tears beginning to stream down her face told Megumi to face forward in a somewhat breaking voice. That was not what Megumi needed to see or hear. Now she was feeling even worse, and not only because of the pain she was in, but because she knew that this was hurting Belldandy just as much as it was her. She obeyed Belldandy's command only saying, "I'm sorry," as she turned to face forward.

Belldandy wiped the tears from her eyes, steeled herself for what was to come, raised the brush above her head, and brought it down with a resounding smack that could have been heard a ¼ mile away. Megumi audibly cried out "Owwwww…" It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. The pain was unbelievable. Belldandy raised the brush and brought it down again, eliciting yet another loud vocalization from Megumi, this time accompanied by a fresh stream of tears. Belldandy continued spanking Megumi with the hairbrush as she cried a river of tears, but Megumi was determined to remain in position. She had asked for this, and she needed to see it to its completion regardless of how badly it hurt.

About twenty spanks later, Belldandy stopped and laid the hairbrush down. Megumi's bare bottom was a dark shade of red and Belldandy knew there would likely be some minor bruising, but she knew that the severity was required so that Megumi felt like she had paid for her actions and also would never consider drinking and driving again. Megumi just laid there and continued to cry softly for a couple minutes. She was in a lot of pain, but she felt the guilt washing away from her as she regained her composure. As much pain as she was in, she felt like she had gotten just what she needed. After about three minutes, Belldandy helped Megumi to her feet and told her to pull up her underwear and jeans which were now both at her ankles. Megumi complied and knelt down next to Bell.

Belldandy opened her arms and took Megumi into a loving embrace like a mother to a child. Megumi softly said, "I'm sorry I made you do that Belldandy. I'm sorry I did something that I knew was wrong and dangerous." Belldandy shushed Megumi softly and replied, "It's ok. It's over now. It's all over and you don't need to think about it anymore. I'll talk to Keiichi about it and make sure he doesn't bring it up again. Now that you've paid for your mistake, you need to forgive yourself and let it go and never do something that dangerous again." Megumi responded, "Ok Belldandy. Thank you though. I know that wasn't easy on you." Belldandy smiled gently and answered, "No, it wasn't, but I care about you as if you were one of my own sisters, and if you ever need a big sister for anything, you can always ask me."

Megumi and Belldandy then went to the living room and Belldandy poured Megumi a cup of tea and made her some lunch, which Megumi practically inhaled, as she was starving. Everything between the two of them was back to normal, as though the whole incident had never happened. Megumi's bottom was still quite sore, but her conscience was clear.

Keiichi got home that evening while Megumi and Belldandy were cleaning up a bit. Belldandy took Keiichi aside and told him what had happened, and asked him to not bring up the subject again, telling him that Megumi had learned from and paid for her mistake. Keiichi was surprised beyond belief that Belldandy would ever spank anyone. He asked, "How were you able to do it Bell? I mean you hate seeing any living thing in pain. How were you able to spank her?" Belldandy replied, "Not everything about being a goddess is easy or fun. When I started as a goddess, I was dead set against punishing anyone for wrongdoing, but to a truly good-hearted person, that can be worse than the punishment. Good people need to feel that when they've done something wrong that they can atone for it and feel better after having done so. Megumi is a good person, and it would have been much worse to force her to live with the guilt she felt from hurting you and putting her life and the lives of other in danger. All she needed was a loving hand to correct her and set her back on the right road, and I was willing to give her that, even though it hurt me to do so." Keiichi then embraced Belldandy and replied, "And that's what makes you a wonderful goddess Bell, your desire to put the well-being of others even before your own happiness."

**Author's notes:** I haven't written a fic for many years. I've been out of circulation for so long that I doubted I could ever write one again. Furthermore, whenever I get an idea for one I tend to write them into this niche. The idea for this came to me as I was lying in bed one night, after I had seen a scene from the old black and white movie "Dagwood" where one of the characters asked Mrs. Bumstead for a spanking because she needed one and her mother was no longer in her life. I thought, "What if Megumi, a normally mature young adult were to really mess up and do something that is not totally out of character for someone that age to do?" How would she react to seeing the people she cared about worry greatly for her safety because of that mess up?

The idea germinated for a bit, and I thought that even though it was somewhat of a stretch, that this would not be totally out of character for Megumi. Granted, it assumes several things which may or may not be true about the story line, as we're never told whether her parents actually spanked her or not, but accepting that premise, and taking it along with Megumi's personality as a whole I really felt like I could do this and still keep her and Bell in character. I hope you like it, and please feel free to send comments and criticism.


End file.
